yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Gōki
Gōki (剛鬼,Gōki translated as Strong Ogre) was a Kyūkonki (吸魂鬼, literally translated as "Spirit-Sucking Demon"), who forms an alliance with Kurama and Hiei and becomes the target of Yusuke's first case as spirit detective. He helped steal the "Three Artifacts of Darkness", taking with him the Orb of Baast. He first meets Hiei when the demon breaks him out of his prison cell. When Hiei informs him that they will be working with Kurama, Gōki appears interested, but breaks down laughing when the great Yōko Kurama is a mere human teenager (to the point of not even believing he was in fact Yoko). When Kurama shows Gōki his powers, though they were limited, Gōki reluctantly agrees to work with the former thief, stating he would only do so "for a while." Gōki also held a strong dislike for Kurama, when he says that he doesn't "give a flip," when Kurama announced that he was going to leave the group. It is possible that Kurama also holds a similar dislike for Gōki as well. He is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version and by Jeremy Inman in the English dub. 'Appearance' At roughly nine feet in height, Gōki stands tall and burly, with a rough, Frankenstein-like countenance, consisting of short, messy hair; dark, confident eyes; and a slight, charismatic smile. His well-defined upper body musculature is overemphasized by a tight, green shirt, which is tucked into his denim-blue jeans that extend down to his white sneakers. When in his demon form, however, Gōki's appearance changes considerably; these changes include darkened skin, longer hair, a larger body, an increase in tooth size, and the development of large horns on his forehead. In this form, Gōki's only clothes are a pair of torn shorts where the jeans of his human form used to be. Personality A cruel and ruthless criminal, Gōki possesses little to no respect for human life, viewing a child's soul as nothing more than a daytime snack. He is also cocky, boastful, and not very bright. He is also very crude, as he is shown later on in the series flipping Kurama off when he first meets him. Finding pleasure in murdering both humans and apparitions alike, Gōki cares for neither his crimes nor the possible repercussions. Viewing humans as inferior to demons, he often underestimates them, evident in his encounters with both Kurama and Yusuke. Gōki's lack of intelligence, however, is possibly his greatest downfall, causing him to fall to Yusuke and becoming the spirit detective's first victim. Synopsis Gōki, teaming up with Kurama and Hiei, infiltrates the palace of Spirit World to steal three valuable artifacts: the Forlorn Hope, the Shadow Sword, and the Orb of Baast. As Kurama and Hiei escape with the Forlorn Hope and the Shadow Sword, respectively, Gōki keeps the Orb of Baast - a glowing green sphere that facilitates the taking of human souls - for himself. Hoping to satisfy his craving for human souls, Gōki enters the human realm and begins to feast upon those of children. However, he is soon confronted by Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, who orders him to give up the stolen object. Viewing Yusuke as nothing more than a mere human with pathetic spirit energy, Gōki ignores the detective's request, swallowing another human soul from the orb as his evening meal. Yusuke, demanding his due respect, punches the demon criminal multiple times, knocking the orb to the ground and sending Gōki flat on his back. Believing the fight is over, Yusuke picks up the orb, preparing to bring it back to spirit world before retrieving the other two artifacts. Suddenly, Gōki rises to his feet and reveals his true form as a Kyūkonki, increasing dramatically in size while exhibiting darker skin, larger teeth, and sudden horns on his forehead. With this new form, Gōki, broken free of his clothes, begins to physically dominate Yusuke, planning to use the Orb of Baast to collect his soul. Surprisingly, Gōki hears a group of voices which he believes to be the local villagers, who claim to be armed with a pack of big dogs and weapons. Fearing his own life (because he's a low-class demon), Gōki spares Yusuke, warning the detective to stay out of his way. The following day, Gōki (wearing the same clothes that he ripped the day before) collects four more children's souls in the span of three hours, taking advantage of Yusuke's absence. However, as he looks to collect soul number five, Gōki once again is met unexpectedly by the Spirit Detective, who requests a rematch of the prior day's fight. This time, Gōki, aggravated by the annoying teenager, instantly transforms into his demon form and aggressively punches at his foe. Yusuke, with a sudden burst of energy, successfully dodges the Kyūkonki's attacks, though failing to pierce the demon's rock-hard skin. Eventually, after knocking down Botan, who came to assist Yusuke (anime)/stealing the soul of another child that showed up on the battlefield unexpectedly (manga), Gōki is able to get his hands on the spirit detective, and opens his mouth as if to take a bite. Seeing his opportunity, Yusuke sticks a short, thick branch into Gōki's mouth, keeping the demon's jaws open. After a brief monologue, Yusuke fires his spirit gun into Gōki's mouth, sending the Kyūkonki to the ground and freeing all of the children's souls. Now officially victorious, Yusuke picks up the Orb of Baast and prepares for the next artifact. As for Gōki, his anime fate remains a mystery, as he is mentioned to be arrested in episode 8, but never appears again. In the manga and the Japanese version of the anime, it was stated he was arrested after his defeat, therefore confirming his survival. However, in chapter 170, Kurama states that many of the D-Class demons that were brainwashed and later arrested by Spirit World were executed, which would probably include Gōki. Powers and Abilities *'Soul Swallow:' He absorbs a lost soul from the Orb of Baast which increases his strength. *'Kyukonki Transformation:' his already muscle-bound body transforms into his monstrous full demon form which serves to further augment his attack and defense. Trivia * Gōki is one of the few characters to defeat Yusuke, and the only member of the three thieves at the beginning of the Spirit Detective Arc to defeat him. * Gōki shares a seiyū with the former C Class, currently A Class, demon known as Chu. * Gōki's name means "strong ogre", which is fitting to his true nature. His name is pronounced the same (as well as sharing the same meaning) as the Japanese name of Akuma from Street Fighter (though the kanji is different). * In the English manga, when Yusuke sees Gōki's demon form for the first time he exclaims "Holy Cheese on Rye!" * He is called '''Jerry '''in the Filipino adaptation of the anime. * Contrary to Yusuke's trivia section, Gōki has also flipped Kurama off, in a flashback in Episode 47. * His name is shared with Akuma from Street Fighter. Quotes "Do you know what the best spices for a soul are? Some fear and a dash of pain." "Don't feel bad kid. I'm much more polite than those two brats. I'll turn myself in nice and neat, if I can't rip off your head." "For a human, you're pretty decent." "Ha! We goin on a date?" "O...Okay Kurama. I was just jokin'. I'm sure you'll be fine to work with, for awhile." "Easy kid, you runaway." "What? I hate big dogs." "You're a sweet girl! You'll be even sweeter in my stomach!" "I'm starting a little collection." "I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror." "I heard boogeyman stories about Yoko in lockdown, and this red haired princess ain't it. You want me to believe you're the real legend, you're gonna have to get out of that skin." Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Lower D-Class Demons Category:D-Class